winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Musa and Riven/Gallery
Seasons |-|Trailers= Season 4 Musa & Riven.jpg Season 6 Riven S6 Trailer 3.png Musa & Riven S6 Trailer.png |-|Season 1= MusaDC.png Winx Club - Episode 125 (5).jpg |-|Season 2= WC Ep204 (3).jpg IMG_3036.JPG Riven comforts Musa.jpg|Riven comforts Musa. IMG 3039.jpg IMG 3040.jpg IMG 3041.jpg IMG 3044.jpg IMG 3042.jpg IMG 3045.jpg IMG 3046.jpg Musiven First Kiss.jpg|Musa kissing an unresponsive Riven. MusahuggingRiven.jpg|Musa hugging Riven. IMG 3048.JPG Dancing Together.jpg|Musa and Riven dancing. 261210 111409265618535 100002483853942 109541 218551 s.jpg WCEp226(4).png |-|Season 3= Flora & Helia S3E1.jpg |-|Season 4= 2844670286_1.jpg IMG 3060.jpg IMG 3061.jpg IMG 3062.jpg IMG 3063.jpg Rivenjealqueen.jpg Ep410(4).png|Another fight that leads to a breakup. Bdcam 2012-08-04 09-14-46-732.jpg IMG 3050.jpg IMG 3051.jpg IMG 3053.jpg IMG 3054.jpg IMG 3056.jpg Musa-riven-8.jpg Musa-riven-7.jpg MxR-winx-club-musa-and-riven-18254054-640-480.jpg aww make up kiss.jpg|Musa kisses Riven |-|Season 5= maxresdefault.jpg|Musa and Riven singing One to One Musa & Riven 519.jpeg Screencap.jpg Image 451321.jpg |-|Season 6= E08LoKcUxpI.jpg E3tw9HwTrlk.jpg CJMDA5TmEYw.jpg IXSVjG1Ygfc.jpg HX7O2wpvsm0.jpg Screenshot (3).png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Screenshot 2018-03-14 at 12.49.12 AM.png|Riven and Musa kissing in the Obsidian Circle. |-|Magical Adventure= Musa-and-Riven-3d-winx-magical-adventura-24770395-394-270.jpg Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 Tumblr nbuqpxwXww1s4zhiio1 500.png Season 2 The Shaab Stone.png Season 4 Temptations.png Red Devils.png |-|Season 1= Issue 3: The Boys from Red Fountain Musa's First Impression.png|Musa and Riven's first meeting. Issue 6: The Swamp Monster Alone Together(Rivarcy).png|Musa finding Darcy tending to an exhausted Riven. Issue 8: Heart of a Fairy Vgg.png|Musa finding Riven in her nightmare. Riven-Musa-Mitril.png|Musa's conflicting feelings for Riven and Mitril. Issue 9: A Job for Bloom Riven Inquiry.png|Musa asking Timmy about Riven. Rivusa Interactions.png|Musa and Riven interacting, leading to Riven revealing why he has been refusing Musa's advances. Issue 11: Dragon's Flame Connected (Rivusa).png|Musa's heart skipping a beat as Riven falls in an escape from the Army of Darkness. Issue 13: Moonlight Screenshot 1351.png|Musa and Riven arguing. Screenshot 1350.png|Musa admitting to Flora of her true thoughts on Riven. Screenshot 1349.png|Riven, Musa, Stella and Brandon hiding out in a cave after being separated from everyone else. Screenshot 1353.png|Riven refusing another one of Musa's advances under the excuse of getting more firewood, leaving her to feel rejected. Screenshot 1352.png|Musa and Riven discussing moonlight and its strange effects. Issue 14: Alone Against Everybody AAEp7.png|Musa approaching Riven. Screenshot 1354.png|Musa failing to invite Riven to a party thanks to his disdain for them. AAEp15.png|Musa trying to break up a fight between Riven and Mitril. Screenshot 1355.png|Riven watching Musa dance with Mitril at the beach party. Issue 16: King Nobody Nobody As Riven.png|Musa finding herself face-to-face with Riven in a mysterious world. Screenshot 1357.png|The pair closing in for a kiss as Riven confesses how much he's been thinking of Musa. Lifting His Appearance.png|King Nobody discarding Riven's appearance upon being discovered. |-|Season 2= Shilly's Vow.png|Musa and Riven interacting, showing that Riven seems much more comfortable having Musa close in Monsters on the Loose. Riven's Seriousness.png|Riven revealing to Musa the reasons for his current actions to Musa in The Shaab Stone. Musa Call-Out.png|Musa calling Riven out for his disrespectful behavior. All Taken.png|Riven making his relationship status clear to the Trix alongside Sky and Brandon in Return of the Trix Girls. Dragon Friend p38.png|Musa sucking the poison out of Riven's arm in My Friend is a Dragon. Musiven Bonding.png|Riven expressing his respect and gratitude for Musa's actions. |-|Season 3= Musa's Enterprise p5.png|Musa and Riven holding hands while heading towards Sifelius' villa in Musa's Enterprise. Musa's Enterprise p11.png|Riven reassuring Musa. |-|Season 4= Temptations p28.png|Musa and Riven going their separate ways in Temptations. Temptations p44.png|The two making up. Magix on Ice p28.png|The Couples' Skating portion in Magix on Ice. Comic 57 (2).jpg|Riven sensing the budding romance between Musa and Brian in Red Devils. Comic 57 (7).jpg|Musa choosing Riven. Other Musa-Riven-s2-the-winx-club-15769746-1280-1024.jpg Musa-Riven-the-winx-club-14659963-1280-1024.jpg Category:Characters Gallery Category:Musa Category:Riven